Urban Jungle
"Urban Jungle" is the forty-sixth episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. When a villainous plant ghost takes over Amity Park, a chilly Danny must cope with him as well as his newfound ice powers before it is too late. A video game of the same name, based on this episode, was also released for the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS consoles. Episode Recap After Sam waters the plants in her greenhouse and collects the various fruits and vegetables from them for lunch, she is met with Tucker and Danny, the latter donned in his winter jacket, freezing to the bone despite the warm weather. Thinking he's coming down with something, the trio leaves as a trail of cold softly leaves Danny's body and freezes Sam's Venus flytrap, unknowingly to the three. Outside, the trio passes a construction site administered and approved by Mayor Vlad. While Sam expresses her concern over the destruction of nature, Danny and Tucker are a lot less caring. Their conversation is cut short when the ground suddenly cracks and plants come out of nowhere, eventually forming into the giant plant ghost monster, Undergrowth. Upset over his "children" constantly being run down, Sam tries to convince him that there are better ways to go about it, but Undergrowth strikes a blow to the construction site, prompting Danny to go ghost and fight. As much as he deals damage to Undergrowth though, the plant monster is able to regenerate himself quickly. Capturing the main trio, he decides that instead of destroying humans, he plans to replant the entire town, first by sending out sleep spores with the three main characters. Danny wakes up to find his entire hometown covered with plants and thick vines. He is tied to a large plant tower alongside Tucker, wrapped in vines, ones he cannot phase through, let alone use his ghost powers. Undergrowth then appears and announces his plans to replant Amity Park and soon the entire world using humans, possessed by his "mind vines." Danny cries in triumph and desperation that someone else will stop him if he doesn't. Cue to Jack and Maddie Fenton, who drive madly through the plants with their RV until a giant vine comes out and breaks it in two. As much as both Maddie and Jack fight as well, they eventually succumb to the mind vines as well as Tucker. Danny asks where Sam is and Undergrowth reveals to him that she is now his second-in-command, a caretaker for his plants. Possessed as well, Sam sends a giant Venus flytrap towards Danny. Out of nowhere, Danny freezes the entire plant tower he's tied to and breaks free. Flying away to safety, he discovers escaping Undergrowth is far from easy. Topped with him constantly chilly to the point where icicles literally hang off of him, Danny starts to fall and gradually phases into the waters of a sewer, which he freezes as well, trapping him underneath, briefly, before he punches his way out. Sam, however, is very persistent on capturing him, intending for him to rule alongside her. Refusing, Danny struggles and barely makes it into the Ghost Zone, his face literally turning blue as the vines nearly take a hold of him. He luckily escapes into the Ghost Zone and crash lands into the Far Frozen, now unconscious. Frostbite and one of his people spots him afterwards. The latter asks for permission to destroy him for superiority purposes, but Frostbite denies it, stating he is an old friend. He picks him up and they return to the city. Danny wakes up inside a de-icing chamber in their medical facility. There, he tells Frostbite of the current events of Amity Park and Undergrowth, a creature Frostbite has heard of. Afterwards, he has stated Danny is gaining a new ice power, one familiar among his people. As a result, Danny asks to be trained to handle such powers. Frostbite takes Danny to a stadium where they train in front of an audience (stating not one gets to see someone as "legendary" as Danny fight alongside their leader, but also admitting that they'll take whatever humor they can), however Danny accidentally hurts the audience more than impress due to inexperience with his ice powers (now whenever Danny raises a hand to the yeti-like ghosts they run away as quickly as possible). Once he has been trained enough though, Danny and Frostbite bid a fond farewell, the latter giving him optimistic advice to the briefly vulnerable Danny who fears he might fail, "He controls the power, the power does not control him." Returning back to Amity Park which is even in much worse shape than before, Danny flies towards a giant tree where Sam is inside. She tells him she is the plant's new "mother". She then showcases the fate of the humans, that all of them are stuck inside plant pods to serve as nutrients to the plants. Undergrowth then appears, more powerful then before and vowing to make Danny suffer the same fate as the rest. Again Danny tries to attack, but is subdued by giant mutant cactuses and eventually entangled by various vines, dragging him under as Sam watches, no matter how much he protests. Trapped, Danny remembers Frostbite's word and in a fit of renewed confidence, he breaks free by freezing the vines. Afterwards, he freezes Undergrowth, but that doesn't stop him. Danny, still confident, heads down and freezes the roots beneath him, causing him to slowly lose his powers long enough for Danny to knock him down, then send an explosive ice ball at him, destroying him, restoring Amity Park to its former glory and freeing the humans from the mind vines. Danny walks over to his friends, briefly glowing blue which catches Sam's attention. Danny showcases his new power by giving Sam an ice crystal. When she asks him what is it for, he leans in and they affectionately touch heads. Tucker, meanwhile, quickly starts his lawn mowing service for five thousand dollars, the first thing he mows being the regenerated, but very tiny Undergrowth. Crew *Voice cast **David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom; Walla **Grey DeLisle as Sam Mason; Walla **Ricky Collins as Tucker Foley; Walla **Rob Paulson as Jack Fenton; Soldier #1 **Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton; Walla **Bob Joles as Frostbite; Walla **Mark Hamill as Undergrowth Series continuity *Danny learns ice powers. Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *''Introduced Ghost Powers:'' Cryokinesis, the power of cold. *Oddly, Danny's ghost sense only goes off once in this episode. *On the day "Urban Jungle" premiered, Nickelodeon ran a mini-marathon showcasing Danny's many powers, to lead up to Danny's new ice powers, and referred to the episode as a TV movie called "Phantom Phreeze." *Nickelodeon aired this episode on TV out of order. It was aired before any of the other episodes of Season 3, despite it being the sixth episode of the season. This caused some confusion and spoilers for then-unaired episodes: **Frostbite, who was supposed to have been introduced in "Infinite Realms," appears in this episode. **Vlad is the mayor of Amity Park in this episode. Vlad became mayor in "Eye for an Eye," the actual Season 3 premiere episode.Butch Hartman revealed this on his forum on October 8th, 2006 (Butch Hartman's Announcement) *This episode reveals that Sam has younger cousins and that she doesn't like to babysit them. *Sam's plant queen outfit is an unlockable costume for Sam in the Wii and PlayStation 2 versions of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. The outfit is referred to in-game as "Plant-girl Sam." The vines that hang from her arms and ankles in the episode are replaced with bracelets and an anklet on her right leg in the game. *This episode marks the first time Danny had to retreat from the major foe of an episode. *Though he had to retreat at first, Danny's fight with Undergrowth in this episode was one of the few times Danny was able to hold his own and defeat a ghost with only his own powers and merits. Usually his enemies are defeated through the assistance of something like the Fenton Thermos or Ghost Catcher. *This was the last episode to premiere in 2006. *This is the second and last episode in which Sam acts as an antagonist, the first being "Parental Bonding" when she was possessed by the Amulet of Aragon. *This is the second episode to receive a video game adaptation. The first episode was "The Ultimate Enemy," **''Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle'' was released on both the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS. Console ports of the game were planned but canceled. **The game was released a month before the episode first aired. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes with one-shot antagonists Category:Real world